rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyjan
Eyjan is a large isle found farth north of the Fremennik lands, beyond the relentless unforgiving Northern Sea and beyond the Frozen Sea. Climate Eyjan is literally at the most northern point of Gielinor, as such it a frozen, hostile wasteland at a permanent temperature of around -29 degrees Celsius. This makes it almost impossible for newcomers to the lands to able to survive. Only those born and raised upon Eyjan are truly able to use the land, to survive. Eyjan is split into Three sections. Burfell The centre and northern half, known as Burfell, is covered in high, unclimbable mountains, rivaling Trollweiss in height. The northern side, is the smallest with the mountains being nunateks. The mountains at the centre of the island itself are so high, that no single person or group has ever reached the summits, due to the even colder temperatures. Freðmýri To the South-East lies a largely unhabitated, gigantic, frozen tundra wasteland known as Freðmýri. There are only two known settlements to exist in the the tundra; The military fort town of Tuujekk, where the buildings themselves are made of the hardest ice, and the inhabitants themselves are even harder, whom live in a co-existance with Polar Bears. The other, hidden in an unknown location is the home of some penguins, known as Pescagrad. It is here in Freðmýri, where the humans and polar bears wage a constant, never ending war against the penguins. They are even matched to the point, there is never a clear winner. In Freðmýri, as the only human settlement is Tuujekk and that they are under a never ending battle with the Penguins of Pescagrad. Their beliefs have changed to allow the use of magic in battle. As such, this seperates Tuujekk from Jaakig and Eldfjall even more. Eldfjall It is to the South-West where the majority of human settlements are found, as well as the coastal capital of Jaakig. This area is known as Eldfjall. Elffjall is filled with forestation and a number of different plant able to grow in the frozen landscape. Near the north and south of Eldfjall are, two small active volcano's known as Kvika and Eldur. Because of the volcanos underground activity under Eldfjall. It heats up the landscape enough to allow plantlife to exist. As well as the natural hot springs and geysers found around the land. In the sea, there is a plentiful supply of fish of varying kinds, which is more than enough to supply the entire land. The current known settlements of Eldfjall are Jaakig, Rajengk, Aldaav, Lokjer and Vistuun. Jaakig, being the capital, is located directly on the southern coast, right beside the volcano of Eldur. It's main trade is fishing and ice mining as well as wood and some metal work. Beyond Eldur, are the frozen lands of Freomýri. Culture The Eyjanians' way of life isn't that much different from the Fremenniks of the south, giving them similar beliefs. Magic is forbidden in Eyjan, more so that the inhabitants react even worse than that of their Fremennik brothers. Eyjan has two main forms of currency; Retzke, made of obsideon pieces, is the main currency of Eyjan, being made from the volcanic rocks of Eldfjall. Retzke is accepted through out Eyjan. The other is Asjun, made from the hardest ice deep under the frozen lands of Freðmýri. This currency is only accepted within Tuujek and was made in an attempt to further make the town independent of the rest of Eyjan. Category:Location Category:Custom Content